<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088151">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, they have sex but it does not go into detail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first birthday is Remus is spending alone. Usually he and Roman would always do something fun together, but they haven't talked in nine months. Remus' unhealthy comping mechanism of choice is to sleep around, he finds a cute guy named Logan at a party and that's exactly what he plans on doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus lounged against the kitchen wall at some party he was at. He was tired and didn’t really want to be there, but what else was there for him to do? It was his birthday but that didn’t mean shit to him because it was Roman’s birthday too and usually on their birthdays they would always spend the whole day together, but not then, not since they stopped talking nine months ago. It was his first birthday that Remus wasn’t spending with Roman and he didn’t know what to do. He felt alone and empty in the midst of some party that might have actually been really fun had it not been on that exact day. There were people high as a kite in the main bedroom and watching High School Musical and a very drunk girl in the kitchen next to Remus who kept singing Dolly Parton’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolene </span>
  </em>
  <span>over and over while eating straight from a tub of cookie dough in the fridge. But Remus just couldn’t enjoy any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he wasn’t enjoying himself and he knew he could have a better time at his apartment with a shit ton of Chinese food, Remus stayed at the party drinking from his plastic cup full of subpar spiked punch. He stayed because he knew, or at least hoped, that he could get something out of the party. And that something was a fleeting sense of happiness from an unhealthy but not really unhealthy coping mechanism. Remus didn’t drink or smoke his bad feelings away, though alcohol and pot were things he would never say ‘no’ to. No, Remus fucked his way out of his bad feelings. And that was exactly what he was looking to do then. Take home some guy and get so fucked out of his mind that for a moment he wouldn’t even remember he was sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over the guests in the living room, Remus brought his cup to his lips and took a drink. If he couldn’t find anyone, he could just go home and text his fuck buddy Janus. Finally, after his second sweep of the room, Remus' eyes landed on a man who couldn't look more out of place. He was tall and built like a brick shit house like some football player, but he was dressed up like some dorky student teacher with nerdy glasses and a tie that wasn't around his head but tied neatly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>correctly</span>
  </em>
  <span> around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't the type of guy Remus usually went for. He was more into guys who genuinely looked like they weren't good for him, but he was cute in a way and with his size Remus was banking on the hope that he could fuck as good as he looked. Carelessly putting his cup down on the counter, Remus ducked out of the kitchen and into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stick out at a party like this,” Remus said, sliding up next to the cute stranger. “I don’t think there’s anybody here who signed up for you to tutor them.” He gestured to the fairly large group of people also in the living room with them. Three alt looking girls all squished into a pink bean bag and passing a bong between each other, a guy passed out in a lazy-boy with another guy watching over him protectively with a bag of Doritios, and two completely sober looking people having a Pokemon battle at the crumb strewed coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you look like you perfectly fit in here,” The guy said, giving Remus a once-over. “I’m Logan,” He held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had to try not to laugh at the gesture but he shook Logan’s hand anyways. “Remus.” He let go of Logan’s hand after a purposely long time. “Didn’t think nerdy guys like you came to parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was invited.” Logan drew back his hand and pushed up his glasses. “I’m friends with the host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gasped, jumping forward to get in Logan’s face. “What?! You know Remy?” He grinned, “I fucking love that bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seeming to mind that Remus had completely invaded his personal space, Logan smiled softly and looked down at him as he took a small step back. “Yeah, he’s my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Remus looked Logan up and down then looked around the party for Remy but couldn’t find him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re his brother?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked surprisedly. “Like legit you came from the same ballsack brothers? You’re shitting me!” He playfully slapped Logan’s arm. “You look nothing like him, he’s all- well </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He threw a limp wristed hand out. “He looks like he just crawled out of a Hostess Twinkie box. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Biting his lip, Remus moved closer to Logan. “I dunno if Hostess makes twunks but I’m sure you’re what they have in mind for them.” He grabbed Logan’s arm with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of Logan’s ears grew bright red. He didn’t push Remus off of him, he just grinned. “Yes, we unfortunately happen to be full blooded brothers. And you’re right, I’m not the same as Remy, but you, Remus, look to be cut from the same cloth as him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean a twink?” Asked Remus slowly. “Well you see,” He slowly licked his lips. “I’m not really what a nerd like you would call ‘a proper twink’ right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… Why is that?” Logan asked confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’see, Lolo,” Getting on his tiptoes to whisper in Logan’s ear, Remus said, “I don’t have any filling.” When he pulled away from Logan’s face he saw that his cheeks had turned red too. He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at Remus, still red in the face, “Would you want- would you like to get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Remus took Logan’s arm and wrapped it around his waist. “How about my place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Then with his arm still about Remus’ waist, Logan gently steered around the living room and to the door. “Lead the way.” He said after opening the door for Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stepped outside, Remus leaned into Logan’s touch. He kept his hand on Logan’s arm so that he could pull him in the right direction whenever they started to go off course. After walking a few blocks, Remus remembered something. “I should tell you this before we get too far, but I’m trans.” He said, not bothering to look up at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was quiet for a beat, “Okay. That doesn’t matter to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus almost stumbled to a stop but saved himself by making it look like he had just tripped over nothing. “Really?” He pulled Logan around a corner, stealing a glance up at him. There was always that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy now and then that pitched a fit because Remus was trans, then he had still slept with plenty of cis dudes who made a big deal about his transness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should it?” Asked Logan slowly, looking down at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly looking away from him, Remus shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. “No.” He felt his heart flutter in his chest and was reminded why he majorly only dated and slept with guys who treated him horribly. He got with those guys because he never found himself falling in love with them. Remus would have shot himself, the one non-shitty guy he decided to fuck around with and he was already falling for his nerdy ass before he even slept with him. He looked carefully up at Logan and bit his lip, knowing that that man was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived back at Remus’ apartment, things went better than Remus could have even hoped. Just like he assumed, Logan knew exactly how to fuck. He did some little things that caught Remus off guard here and there though, minor things that Remus hadn’t really experienced with his past partners. Logan checked up on him and made sure he was okay every once and awhile and- he kissed Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The consent thing had really only confused Remus the first time Logan had asked if he was okay, and by that point Remus had lost his ability to form coherent words, but he managed to get his point across to Logan. The kisses though, oh they were something else entirely. Yeah sure, some of the guys Remus slept with would sloppily make out with him while they fucked, but Logan? It almost felt like Logan’s lips were on him the entire time, but Remus wasn’t one to complain, he loved it. Slow kisses up his thighs that made his skin tingle, gentle kisses across his top surgery scars that literally took his breath away, messy ones to his neck that were more bites than actual kisses, careful ones to his wrists where Remus wondered vaguely before the thought was pounded from his mind if Logan could feel his pulse through his lips. Not to mention the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>kisses Logan gave Remus. The ones were he swept up his lips and swallowed his moans and every other noise Remus was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still early in the evening when they got back to Remus’ apartment, he wouldn’t have pegged it as anything later than midnight, but by the time he and Logan finished he knew it was late. Through his shitty, second hand curtains he could see the moon and the far away gleam of street lights. He watched as Logan came back from the bathroom, pulling on his pants and felt his chest ache. “Are you leaving?” He asked, his voice sounding more vulnerable than he wanted it too. He had at least hoped that Logan would stay the night. There was something more painful about sleeping alone than there was waking up in an empty bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder at Remus, Logan sat on the edge of the bed. His pants were still unzipped, “Do you want me to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too embarrassed to actually say it, Remus just shook his head. He reached out and put his hand on Logan’s arm,  “You can spend the night… If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced down at Remus’ hand on his arm before looking up at him and nodding. “I’ll stay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt his shoulders relax at hearing those words. He looked away from Logan to smile softly in the dark of his bedroom. Then once Logan moved back into the bed beside him, Remus shamelessly latched on to him. He knew he would find his bed empty in the morning so he was going to enjoy Logan as long as he could. He wasn’t going to think about how alone he was until Logan was gone and he really was alone. He wasn’t going to hate himself over how he fucked up his relationship Roman until he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently happy at the fact that Logan let him hold on to him like they actually were lovers and not just two people who would most likely never speak again once they parted, Remus laid close to Logan that night with his bare back pressed against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Remus.” Logan said after a span of quiet between them. His arm was draped over Remus, not because he put it there, but because Remus had grabbed it and pulled it over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too tired and not wanting to talk lest it made the film of the closest thing to peace he could experience fall away, Remus pretended to be asleep. Once he was certain that Logan had fallen asleep, he ran his hand down his arm until he found the watch on his wrist. He pressed random buttons until the face lit up, sending a dull green glow across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>4:37 AM. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus stared at the time until the glow went away and he was left in the dark. Stray questions popped into his mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long until he leaves? How many hours? How many minutes? How many seconds? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even though Remus didn’t want to think about it, it seemed that that’s all his mind was able to ask. He didn’t want to think of when Logan would be gone, because after him- Remus knew that he wouldn’t be able to find another guy like him, even if he went around and slept with every willing guy in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus closed his eyes tightly and took in a sharp breath. The only thing to do then was to sleep, but he knew if he did that he would just wake up and be alone. If he stayed up, he might be with his upsetting thoughts, but at least he would be with Logan too. Carefully, so that he might not wake Logan, Remus turned over under his arm and looked at his sleeping face. There was hardly any light in the room, just barely a few rays of moonlight penetrated Remus’ curtains, but it was more than enough for him. He looked at the strong curve of Logan’s jaw, the point of his upward turned nose, his soft parted lips, and even the shiny scar on his chin. He wanted to reach out and touch Logan’s face, to memorize it with his hands, but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Remus closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He didn’t even know Logan for more than a day and yet he never wanted to leave his side. He couldn’t understand how all it took was a few gentle touches, a few kind words, and more than enough kisses just to make Remus’ heart feel like it had stopped. And he had done it all to himself too. He only slept around with shit guys because he was scared of loving them, he did that so much that the first guy he fucked in years to show him the bare minimum of kindness was the guy he became obsessed with in just a number of hours. “How could I let myself get this bad?” Remus quietly asked himself. “Setting myself up to fuckin’ crash and burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired, too tired for the thoughts that decided to pop into his head at least. Unabashedly, Remus put his head on the pillow next to Logan’s and closed his eyes to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Remus woke up in the morning, the sun was in his eyes, streaming freely through his shitty curtains. He didn’t need to look beside him in the bed to know that Logan was gone, but he did anyway. He was alone in a bed with a horribly wrinkled blanket and a sheet so messied that one corner of it was pulled off the mattress. He felt beside him in the bed where Logan had been sleeping and felt that the sheet was cold. He wondered to himself how long ago Logan had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled the blanket tighter around himself and sighed, sure his plan not to feel like shit over him and his brother not celebrating their birthday might have worked temporarily just like he planned. But now he felt like shit because there was nothing to keep him distracted from it anymore </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>because his distraction was gone… “Jesus-bloody-Christ on the cross,” Remus exhaled, his chest felt empty and heavy all at once. Like someone had drugged him and stolen his heart for organ trafficking and then parked their car full of trafficked organs on top of him. It was a conflicting and confusing feeling but it was also painful. “Why do I do this to myself?” He asked, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering his face with his hands, Remus willed himself not to cry. He hated crying, he hated seeing other people cry. It always made him feel like shit and he didn’t know what to do. He took in a deep breath and looked around his room. He couldn’t go back to sleep, for all the effort it would take to put blankets up in the windows to keep the sun out he would be too awake to actually sleep. He could just order a bunch of food from some nearby restaurant and eat it all while mindlessly watching bad horror movies on the Sci-Fi channel on TV. Then he could be distracted by bad special effects while stuffing his face with food he wouldn’t even be able to taste. The idea wasn’t too appealing, but it was the only thing Remus could think of besides staying in bed all day and scrolling through his brother’s Instagram account to see how he spent his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing the blanket off his nude body and getting out of bed, Remus winced at the more than faint pain between his legs. Just another thing to remind him of Logan. He frowned and picked up a random pair of shorts from his filfthy as fuck floor. After pulling on the shorts, Remus anxiously ruffled his hair as he left his room, already regretting the self destructive choices that he had yet to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped out of his bedroom, Remus smelled food and cursed at himself for forgetting to put his leftovers away before going to Remy’s stupid party. But as he walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t met with the sight of spoiled take out food on the counter, but Logan at the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stared at Logan, not believing he was real, but then Logan turned around and gave him an embarrassed smile. “Oh good, you’re up. I didn’t want to wake you but um-” He gestured to the stovetop where there were eggs cooking in a skillet. “I wanted to make you breakfast as a ‘thanks’ for last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of the sudden it was just too much for Remus. He had fully expected for Logan to be gone. Everyone who he brought home to sleep with was always gone in the morning. He had never even let himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Logan would still be there when he woke up, much less that he would be making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakfast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was too much for Remus and he couldn’t help but burst into tears right there in his own kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Logan mumbled. He looked around the kitchen for a second in shock before rushing over to Remus and steering him into a chair at the kitchen table. “Should I have left?” He asked confusedly. “Do you not like eggs? I can leave, or I can buy you new eggs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave-!” Remus choked out, quickly grabbing Logan’s wrist. In his free hand he kept trying to snap his fingers, but his hands were too shaky so he couldn’t. “I- I…” He looked around, squeezing Logan’s wrist. “You didn’t do shit, don’t worry. I just… I didn’t think that you would still be here.” His heart was beating like mad in his chest and he felt disgusting at all the tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Remus still holding on to his wrist, Logan grabbed another nearby chair from the table and pulled it over so he could sit down in front of him. “Well, I’m here.” He said slowly, looking at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Remus exhaled, letting go of Logan’s wrist so that he could rub his hands. He couldn’t meet Logan’s eyes. “You’re just-” There were so many thoughts tumbling around in his mind. “You’re too fucking nice.” He said loudly, still not looking at Logan. “You’re too fucking nice to me, okay? I didn’t-” He hesitated, “I don’t go out with nice guys like you. I don’t sleep with people like you who make sure I’m okay and who stay to make me breakfast. I just don’t.” He took in a big breath, wiping the tears off his face with his hand. “I don’t like nice guys.” He said much quieter than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Logan was quiet. Then he looked away from Remus and pushed up his glasses. “If you don’t like ‘nice guys’... then why’d you sleep with me?” He didn’t sound mad, and for some reason Remus wished that Logan would be mad at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t know you were nice.” Pulling his knees on the chair and up to his chest, Remus chanced a glance at Logan. “And because I have sex with people when I don’t want to think about other things, when I feel like shit and just want to lock myself in my room and decompose into the mattress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan slowly looked up at Remus, he bit his lip. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Remus asked quickly. “No- no, what do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>care?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked genuinely curious. “You don’t know me, the only thing tying us together is the fact that we fucked and that’s nothing.” Logan looked away from him again and Remus felt jittery at that, like he was a sheet of glass in front of a giant speaker and someone was just about to turn up the music so loudly that he would break into a hundred million pieces. “It was my birthday yesterday.” He admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus opened his mouth and then closed it again. “No… I don’t know. It was my twin brother’s birthday too and we usually always spend the day together on our birthday… No parties just like-” Memories of birthdays past resurfaced in his mind. “Day trips to the beach, concerts…” He shrugged, noticing how his tears had stopped. “Shit like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your brother is-?” Asked Logan slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not talking to me. Hasn’t been for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was quiet between them for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go?” Asked Logan quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Remus shook his head. “You can leave if you want though. You didn’t sign up for this mess when you let me bring you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Logan stood up from his chair and looked down at Remus. “I…” He hesitated then looked away. “Can I touch you?” He asked, looking at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus thought for a second. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Logan bent down and wrapped his arms around Remus in a hug that made him feel like he was going to start crying all over again. “Happy birthday, Remus.” He said quietly, holding on to Remus tightly. “I’m sorry about you and your brother.” Then he pulled away and looked down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t know how he wasn’t crying again, but he didn’t question it. “Thanks…” He whispered. Then for some reason he looked over at the stove, “Wait-” He looked back at Logan, “Is the burner still on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked confused for a second but then his eyes widened. “Shit!” He jumped away from Remus and hurried over to the stove where he tried to salvage the burning eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t move from his chair, normally he would have been laughing his ass off at a sight like that, but he still didn’t know how he was feeling. He watched as Logan struggled with the eggs, trying to scrape them off the bottom of the pan and on to a paper plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I ruined your pan-” Logan sighed tiredly, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a shit pan anyway.” Remus stood up and walked over to Logan. He leaned against the fridge. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he put the thoroughly trashed up pan in the sink, Logan gave Remus a confused look. “For ruining your pan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help it, Remus cracked a small smile. “No, for letting me bring you here and for staying this morning.” He reached out and grabbed Logan’s arm. “You’re too much of a nice guy, Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly casting a look to Remus’ hand on his arm, Logan smiled softly. “If that’s what you’d like to call me… Then I think you need a nice guy in your life.” When Remus looked at him surprisedly, he quickly continued on. “But if you’re not emotionally available or- or if you just don’t want that I do completely understand and would just enjoy being your friend if you’d allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ smile grew and he stepped closer to Logan, “Are you shitting me?” He laughed, “Lo,” He took a breath, “I would love to see you again, but maybe when I’m not as much of a burning tire fire as I am now. I’ll take your number though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting his hand over Remus’, Logan grabbed Remus’ hand and held it. “Then I’ll gladly give it to you. And-” His eyes traveled to the paper plate of dark brown eggs on the counter and he grimaced. “Take you out to breakfast if you’ll allow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking yes.” Remus squeezed Logan’s hand. “Can we go to iHOP?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Logan smiled. “If that’s where you want to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I hope you can feed my hungry horny ass because I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhale </span>
  </em>
  <span>pancakes by the stack.” Leaning upwards to kiss Logan’s cheek, Remus felt… better than he had felt in a long time. “Just let me shower first because I smell like tears and sex and iHOP is too classy for that.” He let go of Logan’s hand and nodded towards the burnt eggs, “Don’t worry about that mess, just toss ‘em. You can hang out here if you want and there’s a bunch of phone chargers in my bedroom if you need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan brought his hand up and touched the place where Remus had kissed him. “I’m sure I can feed you, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you too that,” Then Remus turned around, leaving Logan in the kitchen as he headed to the bathroom to shower up. Though he still didn’t feel completely better, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was all that mattered. He could move up from good. He might even be able to call Roman and apologize… It may have been too late for them to spend their 26th birthday together, but maybe they could patch things up to spend their 27th birthday together. But Remus wasn’t even going to worry about that then, he was going to enjoy himself with Logan and a giant stack of pancakes first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, things were looking up for Remus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know where this idea came from honestly? But I do know it took me forever to write it, I've been so busy with my birthday and getting ready for school that I've kinda been out of it. But it's done now!</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>